


No Time To Die

by uptonromanoff



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptonromanoff/pseuds/uptonromanoff
Summary: What if Hailey and Jay met under different circumstances? - AU -Hailey Upton is one of the best CIA agents and Jay Halstead is a Ranger with the army in Afghanistan.When there’s an attack on US soil Hailey is sent to Bagram Airfield to work with the Special Operations team where she meets Jay.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first story and english is not my native language, sorry if there's any mistake.  
> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> *short chapter, i know*

**“Timing”**

It was a pretty normal day in Washington, DC, Hailey was out for lunch when everything starts going off the wheels, she got a call from Vanessa saying that they received information about a bombing that was supposed to happen in the capital, nothing confirmed yet but they intercepted a call between two members of Almajmuea, one of the most wanted terrorist groups from Afghanistan.

Hailey was on her way back to the office when the bomb when off, she was a few blocks away from the explosion, but she knew it was bad, chaos was already installed in the entire city, so was at the CIA. After 9/11 everything changed for US security system, there’s been a strong anti terrorism protocol, they developed high technology softwares, weapons, all kinds of programs and even with all that information they can’t prevent all the possible attacks.

_*CIA Operations Office*_

“We need to know everything about this, when they arrived, if they have family here, every step, every breath they took in American soil.” Said Brennan. “We got the information about this bombing almost an hour ago.”

Hailey walks to the other side of the room, standing by Vanessa’s side.

“Vanessa, what the hell happened?”

“We don’t know yet, everything seemed fine until it happened, after that call we start your security protocol but it didn't tip anything off.”

“Upton” Brennan called her. “My office, please.”

_Here we go again._ Hailey thought.


	2. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suppose to be a longer chapter, but I thought it would be better to separate this part first, thank you for your comments and kudos.

“Close the door.” Brennan sit down and look at Hailey. “I think you know what I want”

“Yeah, probably”

“You’re the most qualify for the job, Hailey.” She adds. “You have field experience, you’re smart and have very specific skills, and this is not up for discussion,”

“I understand.” Hailey let a breath out. “So, when do I leave?” 

“Tomorrow morning, Agent Rojas is going with you.”

“Thank you, boss.” 

Deep down Hailey knew Brennan would send her to investigate and help on this case, it has already been four months since her last field operations and to be honest she wasn't hoping not to go on another one any time soon. 

“Vanessa, I have good news and bad news.” Hailey said approaching Vanessa’s desk. “Which one do you want to hear first?”

“Your face already gave it away, Hailey.” Vanessa said smiling at Hailey. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, Brennan will email us with all the information, let’s organize everything we need to take with us.”

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m good, it’s part of the job.” 

***Bagram Airfield***

Location:  Bagram, Afghanistan

Rumors were running around the base and they were waiting for the official statement, everyone was sure that Hank Voight would kill someone at any moment by the look on his face. After a long meeting Captain Voight went to talk to his team.

Jay knew Voight wasn’t a fan of doing things by the book, all those bureaucratic steps had never really saved them from war.

“My guess is that everyone has already about what happened in DC.” He looks around as they all nod. “We have all reasons to believe that the attack was ordered from here, CIA intercepted a call between members of the Almajmuea.”

“Cap, how we’re gonna deal with this?” Jay asks firmly.

“That old CIA story, we have two agents arriving tomorrow to help us.” Voight said. “Halstead, you and your team will be responsible for them.”

“Copy that, alright everyone, let’s get moving”

That was not the kind of help they needed at the moment, but everyone one knew there’s no arguing about it.

**Fly 0054**

**Atlantic Ocean**

“First time flying on a private jet?” Hailey asked

“Yeah, wish it was under better circumstances.”

They didn't talk much thought the way, Vanessa knew that Hailey wasn't a huge fan of talking, especially about her feelings, but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable with this situation, they never really talked about what happened in Iraq while Hailey was on her previous mission.

“What do I need to know before we land?” Vanessa broke the silence.

“They are kind hard to deal with.” Hailey said, taking a deep breath. “We’re new to them, so there’s no trusting bond or anything, even though we want the same thing, we work differently.”

_ “Prepare for landing” _

“Just stand firm with everything you say and if you have any problems, talk to me.” Hailey glanced towards Vanessa and they both shared a smile. 

She looked through the window and saw something familiar, too familiar, for Hailey this was personality hard, it was like she was being dragged into everything she was trying to forget, but it was time. As Hailey and Vanessa got out of the plane they saw a tall man approaching.

“I’m Sargent Jay Halstead, nice to meet you both.” Said Jay while they’re shaking hands. 

“I’m Agent Upton and this is my partner, Agent Rojas.” 

“Let’s get you two settle in so we can start working.”

Less than an hour later they were ready for the first shift, Sarget Halstead was waiting for them outside of the room.

“We have a meeting in five, follow me.” He said firmly.


End file.
